Mao Bu Yi
Perfil thumb|250px|Mao Bu Yi *'Nombre artístico:' 毛不易 / Mao Bu Yi *'Nombre real:' 王維家 / Wang Wei Jia *'Apodos:' Mao Mao (毛毛), Superestrella (巨星), Maestro Mao (毛老師) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ciudad de Qiqihar, Provincia de Heilongjiang, China *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' Mao Bu Yi Studio **'Sub-Agencia:' WAJIJIWA Entertainment Dramas *Sand Sea (QQLive, 2018) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''17'' tema para Project 17: Side By Side (2019) *''巅峰之上 (Above the Peak)'' tema para The King’s Avatar (2019) *''逆風 (Against the Wind)'' tema para The Great Craftsman (2019) *''叮嚀 (Ding Ning)'' tema para All is Well (2019) *''从无到有 (From Nothing)'' tema para Entrepreneurial Age (2018) *''一江水 (One River)'' tema para Eagles and Youngster (2018) *''一江水 (One River)'' tema para Eagles and Youngster (2018, junto a Lala Hsu) *''梅香如故 (Mei Xiang Ru Gu)'' tema para Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace (2018) *''牧馬城市 (Mu Ma Cheng Shi)'' tema para Old Boy (2018) *''浴火成诗 (Yu Huo Cheng Shi)'' tema para The Flame's Daughter (2018, junto a Di Li Re Ba) *''不染 (Bu Ran)'' tema para Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost (2018) Temas para Películas *''別再鬧了 (No More Trouble)'' tema para Kill Mobile (2018) *''無問 (No Question)'' tema para Forever Young (2018) *''感覺自己是巨星 (Feel Like a Superstar)'' tema para Keep Calm And Be A Superstar (2017) *''請記住我 (Remember Me)'' tema para Coco (2017) Programas de TV *SINGER S4 (Mango TV, 2020) *SINGER S3 (Mango TV, 2019) *The Coming One S3 (Tencent Video, 2019) *I'm Singer Songwriter (iQiyi, 2019) *The Coming One S2 (Tencent Video, 2018) *Unlimited Song Season (Jiangsu, 2018) *PRODUCE 101 China (Tencent Video, 2018) *SINGER S2 (Mango TV, 2018) *Day Day Up (Hunan TV, 2017) *See You Tomorrow! 8 O'clock (QQLive, 2017) *The Coming One (Tencent Video, 2017) Temas para Juegos *''烽火成書 (Feng Huo Cheng Shu)'' tema para King of Chaos (2019) *''那時的我們 (Na Shi De Wo Men)'' tema para QQMusic App (2018) *''項羽虞姬 (Xiang Yu Yu Ji)'' tema para Honor of Kings (2017) Discografía 'China' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' 'Singles Digital' Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Normal de Hangzhou (Departamento de Enfermería) *'Especialidad:' *En la Universidad Normal de Hangzhou se especializó en enfermería. En 2016, ingresó al hospital local de Hangzhou para realizar su pasantía y se convirtió en enfermero interno. *Por recomendación de un amigo, participó en el programa de música "The Coming One". *Con su single debut se ubicó en el primer lugar en la cima de la lista de QQMusic en menos de 11 días. *A pesar de no tener un contrato oficial firmado con la compañía de distribución YoyoRock, estos se encargan de distribuir sus vídeos musicales. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Weibo Oficial Galería Mao Bu Yi01.jpeg Mao Bu Yi02.jpeg Mao Bu Yi03.jpg Mao Bu Yi04.png Mao Bu Yi05.jpg Mao Bu Yi06.jpeg Mao Bu Yi07.jpg Mao Bu Yi08.jpg Videografía Mao Bu Yi - 平凡的一天 (Perfect Day)|Perfect Day Mao Bu Yi - 一葷一素 (Mom's Cooking)|Mom's Cooking Mao Bu Yi - 一葷一素 (Mom's Cooking) Special Edition|Mom's Cooking (Special Edition) Mao Bu Yi - 給你給我 (Gei Ni Geo Wo)|Gei Ni Geo Wo Mao Bu Yi - 像我這樣的人 (People Like Me)|People Like Me Mao Bu Yi - 借 (Borrow)|Borrow Mao Bu Yi - 東北民謠 (Dong Bei Min Yao)|Dong Bei Min Yao Mao Bu Yi - 二零三 (203)|203 Categoría:Wajijiwa Entertainment Categoría:CSolista Categoría:CSolista2018 Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CCompositor